kcivil_war_centralfandomcom-20200214-history
Operation N.I.G.H.T
Night, Insertion, Grand, Heist, on Tree house, Operation N.I.G.H.T was a major event that occurred on the Night of April 4th 1998, in a bold attempt for Titan traitor Numbuh 41, to sneak into his former treehouse in order to obtain his basic weapon designs. The Operation was conducted during a stormy night, but it was successfully for filled, without that much of a fight from Central Park Sector. Night Mission 'Numbuh 41's Plan' While held up in Kids Next Door Moon Base 1, Numbuh 41 throughout his months in Kids Next Door Captivity has no longer tried or even attempted to Escape the young Organization, this event would spark confusion within the ranks of the Kids Next Door, as many guards stated that he gladly did what he was told without even hesitating or trying to escape, he also even mentioned to one of the KND guards that they left a key wedged in his cell, which would really spark confusion within Kids Next Door central command. Numbuh 41 however in the Mid months of 1997, was than addressed by Numbuh 274, to create some weaponry plans for the Kids Next Door arsenal while under the watch of Numbuh 86, but much to Central commands shock, he actually dose what he is told without question and creates the Kids Next Door's very first Waterside Machine gun, It was from here onto 1998, that Kids Next Door Central command began to trust the former Titan. Numbuh 274, than appointed Numbuh 41 into creating Weaponry for the Kids Next Door, in which Numbuh 41 gladly agreed, despite some Operatives still not having full trust in the Titans. Numbuh 41 would spend the next remaining months in 1997, creating vehicles and equipment for the Kids Next Door, but in 1998, he soon ran out of scheming Ideas, and decided to Sneak into Central Park Sector in order to obtain his former plans that he had in mind for the Kid Titans of Demoral before his capture in 1996. 'Numbuh 100 green lights Numbuh 41's Plans' However, before his Plan to sneak into Kid Titans of Demoral's Central Park Sector Branch could be told to Kids Next Door central command, later received an emergency that was being sent over from Oklahoma, and that Numbuh 100, could not hold the dome any longer, this allowed Numbuh 41 the chance to explain his plan to Numbuh 11, who was able to send a message to Numbuh 100 in Oklahoma, whom which despite being under attack by the Titans, decided to green light it. It would be from there that Numbuh 11 then gave Numbuh 41 the approval, allowing him to begin preporations. ''Operation N.I.G.H.T After discussing his plans with Numbuh 11, and 274, he was given the Green Light by Kids Next Door Central Command, and was transported back to Earth where he secretly snuck into the Walls of New York City undetected on a very stormy night on April 4th, 1998. Numbuh 41, had managed to use one of the B.O.X.K.A.R.T's that were patrolling the city streets as a means of Transportation in a bold attempt to reach Central Park, from there he learned from Kid Titan of Demoral Operatives aboard, that Central Park Sector at the moment was conducting an Operation in Haiti, this event would allow Numbuh 41 to sneak into his former Treehouse undetected, by the time the B.O.X.K.A.R.T had passed Central Park, Numbuh 41 released his grip on the truck and entered the Park, without being seen. Upon entering the underground parking lot of the Treehouse, Numbuh 41 made his way up to one of the Lobby's which allowed entry into the Treehouse above. While in the South Lobby, He attempted to climb the ladders to get to the main wing section of the tree, but later releases that he designed the Ladders to sound off it not touched by a Titan Operative, he manages to overcome this problem by wiping his hands on several parked Central Park Sector vehicles in the Motor pool under the South Lobby, and use his former Titan DNA to climb the ladders up to the Treehouse, which at the same time was not easy due to the rain. Upon reaching the top, Numbuh 41 quietly made his way through the Lower wing of the Treehouse where he had managed to gather multiple documents and pictures that were created by him in 1991, before the War's beginning. He than proceeded into uploading a virus into the Central Park Sector's computer network while inside the Power Core room, which at the time was running only on 2 Generators, due to the Operatives being away from the treehouse at the time. After successfully uploading the virus so that Kids Next Door could monitor Titans weaponry plans, Numbuh 41 made his way up to the top wing of the Treehouse, where he than entered Executive hall, and began to steal his own equipment that he once used to develop the D.E.V.E.S.T.A.T.O.R In early 1996, he event enters the Conference room, where he used to discuss his plans, where the lights were off, and only a single stray from the lights in the Hallway including the rooms next door lit the place, also a Screen was shown to be active as well with a blue colored format, stating that Central Park Sector might have used the Conference room not to long ago before he had returned. While in the conference Room, he also came into contact with an old Picture of him along side Numbuhs 11, 15, and 27, in 1991, before the War's start, which made him feel depressed on why kids would be fighting each other to begin with, and also began to question that it may have been They're fault for shooting down the M.O.S.Q.U.I.T.T.O.H to begin with in December of 1991, the main event which caused this entire war. He than entered Numbuh 11's room where he uploaded the Kids Next Door Virus in his mainframe Computer, than headed downstairs towards the Center wing of the Treehouse where he made his way to his Hanger. While on the way to his former Hanger, he passed the rooms of his former Friends, including Numbuh 15, who he felt he has betrayed, but could not bare to come back to the Kid Titans of Demoral left her darkened room in despair. Upon entering his Hanger, Numbuh 41 was about to release a Y.A.C.H.T , but was almost caught by a H.O.R.N.E.T that was patrolling the skies, luckily for him the H.O.R.N.E.T no longer saw him, and continued to fly passed the Treehouse and towards another part of the city. After activating the Y.A.C.H.T Numbuh 41 flew out of New York City under Kid Titans of Demoral Airspace, and returned his documents, and plans to Kids Next Door Central Command after hitching a ride from Cleveland, the Kids Next Door capital city. 'Aftermath' In the events following the successful raid, Numbuh 41 had managed to escape with a large life time supply of his very own weapons designs along with Vehicle constructive plans. The Operation was also known to have gone well without a single fight, mostly due to the fact of Central Park Sector being away in Haiti at the time of this event, much to Numbuh 41's lucky side. These plans would later fuel the Kids Next Door's war effort in the K-Civil War allowing them to construct and advance their own equipment against the Kid Titans of Demoral's lethal equipment. 'Central Pack Sector reaction' In the immidieate aftermath of Operation N.I.G.H.T the 5 Operatives of Central Park Sector arrived back to their treehouse only to discover several documents and weapons plans missing, Numbuh 11 assumed automatically in secracy that this was the work of Numbuh 41, but he was still unsure. Central Park Sector also found the virus that Numbuh 41 had also plagued in the Treehouses computer systems and had to work for 2 weeks to wipe out the Virus. Central Park Sector's reaction to Numbuh 41's actions in the treehouse would further shock all members of the branch, but most of all Numbuh 11, at the given time it wouldn't be until the year 2000, when all of Central Park Sector, excluding Numbuh 11 found out that Numbuh 41 was behind Operation N.I.G.H.T in 1998. 'Numbuh 99's Reaction' 8 Days after Operation N.I.G.H.T the report reached Jupiter, where Numbuh 99, became both shocked and enraged, but despite the report on Operation NIGHT, she would never know that the perpetrator was Numbuh 41, until the War's final years in 2000. At the time after the Operation, Numbuh 99, considered this event Teenage play, as a way for the adults to once again over power the Kid Titans of Demoral, it would no longer be discovered by Numbuh 99, that this event was the Kids Next Door's doing until later in the war. 'Trivia''' Category:Battles Category:The K-Civil War Category:1998 Category:Canon Events Category:Kid War Engagements